


What if I loved you and gave it my all?

by hayj



Series: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her nostrils flared when he took a step forward, eyes, and hands moving to caress the finger shaped bruises on her arms. “He hurt you,” Bass said quietly meeting her eyes again. “Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I loved you and gave it my all?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another series for the Armada. *I saw you roll your eyes* HOWEVER, It is CHARLOE based but each piece will center on Charlie and her relationship with the individual of that chapter. You'll need to read all of them for the whole thing to make sense though, due to the timeline. There will be two stories/one prompt published today, five stories/one prompt tomorrow and then one final story/prompt on Sunday.
> 
> Good times, right?
> 
> Prompt#20 "And what if I did love you?"

Taking a deep breath, she passed by the guards at the gate who gave her nothing more than a cursory glance. Quietly thanking the soldier who opened the door to the Hall for her, she groaned when she saw the open door to Bass’ office.

 

Tucking her head down, she made a beeline for the stairs.

 

She didn't even have a chance to set her shoe on the first step when she heard him calling out her name.

 

Silently cursing, she made her way back to his office, where he stood behind his desk, unbuttoning his jacket.

 

“Come in and shut the door, Charlotte,” he requested, walking over to the liquor cabinet pouring two drinks.

 

Doing as he requested, Charlie made her way to the fireplace, holding out her chilled hands.

 

Bass joined her, handing her a drink.

 

Charlie raised a brow as he sat his on the mantle before removing his jacket. “You’re eighteen, I hardly think a nightcap will scandalize anyone.”

 

Picking up his glass he took a drink, looking her over. “Take off your jacket, Charlie.”

 

“Excuse me?” she asked startled by the question.

 

“I said, take off your jacket.” He repeated with a look that Charlie had come to know over the years.

 

She closed her eyes with a sniffle. “You were watching.”

 

“Please don’t make me ask again.”

 

Setting her glass on a nearby table, she slipped her jacket off, tossing it on the couch with his.

 

Her nostrils flared when he took a step forward, eyes, and hands moving to caress the finger shaped bruises on her arms. “He hurt you,” Bass said quietly meeting her eyes again. “Why?”

 

“I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore,” she answered, the tone of her voice pleading with him to drop it.

 

“That doesn’t excuse his behavior, Charlie. I won’t tolerate one of my officers treating women like this.”

 

“Bass, please. Just let it go,” she pleaded.

 

“Why? Why should I excuse his behavior?” Bass asked, running his hands up and down her arms, watching as goose bumps broke out upon her skin.

 

“He told me that he loved me,” Charlie said looking at the fire.

 

Bass’ head jerked back a bit. “And you don’t feel the same way.” He stated.

 

With a shuddering breath, Charlie shook her head.

 

“Jason’s a charming young man, with a promising career. He’s considered quite the catch if I believe everything his Mother tells me,” Bass said, looking down at her.

 

He watched as she blushed a lovely shade of pink, before taking a step closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What if I were the one that said I love you?” He asked softly, dipping his head to tug the lobe he had just exposed with his teeth.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Charlie whispered as he moved his lips to suckle the skin just behind her ear.

 

“And what if I did?” Bass asked, pulling away to look in her eyes, “What if I did love you?”

 

“Tell me. Tell me and find out.”

 

Smiling so big his dimples were showing, Bass cupped her face with his hands, leaning down so that their lips were nearly touching. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered just before his lips descended upon hers.   
  


 


End file.
